OTHER PROJECT INFORMATION ? Project Summary/Abstract Core C ? External Innovative Network Core The external innovative network core creates opportunities and encouragement for investigators working on similar research themes at different universities to meet, communicate, brainstorm, collaborate and plan for the continuing development of their collective research agenda. The network core is organized around the five major themes of Center research, which evolve with the research priorities of Center investigators and leadership. The networks involve teams of investigators from existing NIA-funded projects, Center pilot projects, and others, who come together to draw from the collective activities and expertise of the group. Meetings and conferences of varying size are convened for the purpose of stimulating this exchange. Particular attention is paid to the networks dealing with research themes that are high priorities for new research development. The activities of the network core are exemplified by recent or upcoming meetings on Machine Learning in Health Care; The Economics of Alzheimer?s Disease and Related Dementias; Adult Mortality in the 21st Century; International Comparisons of Income and Life Expectancy; Pain: Measurement, Causes and Consequences; Determinants of Life Expectancy by Income and Geography; the Measurement and Tracking of Subject Wellbeing; and Native American Health and Health Care.